Fallen Star
by carissa101
Summary: Natsu thought life was boring and dull. One day he sees a shooting star and wish that for a little excitement in his life. He see the star crash into the forest and it turns out to be a beautiful girl,with no name and no clothes. What happens when he brings home the half naked girl. His life changes forever. Fairy Tail Characters don't belong to me.
1. Fateful Night

**Natsu Pov**

My life I so boring and dull. I do the same thing everyday; get up, brush my teeth, eat breakfast, go to school, come home and restarted the routine. You would think someone as popular as me would never get bored. But being surrounded by people is not all isn't cracked up to be. Well I didn't know all the peacefulness of my dull life was going to be gone in an instant.

Damn it I'm late mom going to kill me." I said trying to pedal my bike as fast as I could. I had gotten back late for one of my package delivery because the guy would not stop talking about how much he love Vocaloids and how long he waited to get his hands on a Katio cosplay outfit. Honestly, I could care less I just nodded my head while he continued to ramble on about nothing. Jeez do I really need a part time but my dad thinks it will give me so responsibility and I guess I like the extra cash..

It was a beautiful night out and if I was in such a rush I would have sat there looking at the magnificent scene before me. That when I spotted a shooting star. i stop and decide to make a wish for the hell of it.

"I wish something exciting would happen." I whispered to myself. Instead of continuing to fly across the sky like shooting star should, it crashed into the forest beside the road. I was curious so I decide to go check out what had just happen. I walked through the dense forest and swatted any bugs that came near me. I walked toward the light. It was shined so brightly it was almost blinding. Suddenly the light stopped. There was a girl laying on the floor. She had blond and big brown eyes, she looked almost angelic. Her eyes met mine and I started to blush. She was beautiful. She got and then I noticed that she was naked. My face heated up even more. I had never seen a girl naked before unless you count the porn mags under my bed. But those ain't mine because I'm no pervert.

What should I do?

"Let me help." I said I took off my jacket and handed it to her looking the other away. She tapped me on the shoulder and I turned look at me like a helpless little child.

What should I do? Can I take her home? WHo is she? What will my parents think when I bring home a half naked girl? I don't even want to they about that. But this girl need help and it my duty as a man no a human to help her.

"UMMM." is all I could get out.

She tilted her head and looked at me. She looked cute when she did that. Stop it Natsu get together.

"Come with me." I said. She walked towards but tripped on a log infront of her. she fell on the knees. Wow what a klutz.

I walked toward her and help her backup. She no good on her feet.

"Get on the my back." I told her. She got onto my back and I felt something squishy press on to my back. What was that? What that her boobs. Stop with the perverted thought Natsu.

I was blushing the whole way back to my bike. She heavier than she looks.

"Hold on tightly, you don't want to get hurt." I told her in my cool guy voice.

If someone was to pass us, I bet we would look extra goofy. I mean I would be different if I had a motorcycle but no I'm on my rusty bike that I had since 7th grade. Because my parent refuse to let me have one. I mean what is a seventeen year old boy doing ride a such a childish bike that could at least get me a new. This has flames and dragons on it. I look like such a child when I ride this stupid bike.

When we finally reached my house, I looked around to see if any of my neighbors were around. So they wouldn't get any ideas. We can't go throught the front door who knows what my parents reaction will be? They we go through the back door.

"Natsu Dragneel is that you what are you doing out so late?" said someone. We been caught. It was the neighborhood watch a.k.a. Ms. Waterbottom. She an annoying neighbor we lived by for like forever. I hate her with all my might. I wish she would just died or get married. She need a husband. But she tells everyone that she likes being single. Oh Please who would want to marry her with her missing teeth and unibrow the size of Russia. She alway poking her big crooked nose in everybody else business. She like that one relative no likes but somehow is alway around.

"Oh hi how are you.?" I said while motioning with my hands to tell half naked girl no to but I think she didn't understand me.

"WHo that girl with you?" said . Oh great she spotted half naked girl. She probably thinks she some prostitute or hooker I brought home. I want to die some on please go and dig a deep hole and throw me in along with my porn mags because I can't let my parents find those.

"She is my cousin." I said lying

"Oh really why is she half naked?' she asked. She so annoying I wish so would back inside and forgets she saw anything.

"Oh because she is american." I lied again

"Oh american are so weird." she said

"It get late we better get going." I said

"Ok but tell your parents said hi." she said " And you girl wear so clothes and have some decency, you're not in America any more." she said pointing to half naked girl. Who just look at her like she didn't know what she was talking about.

I pulled half naked girl by the hand and lead her to the door before anyone else could see us. The lights were off so everyone must be sleeping. Yes I'm saved until tomorrow. When we reached my room I let a sigh of relief. Only to have Wendy my little sister barg in.

"Natsu you're late and in big trou..." Wendy stopped when she realized I wasn't alone. She looked at me then half naked girl then back to me. She look as if she was about to scream so I covered her mouth and told her to be quiet.

"Natsu you in so much trouble you're out pass midnight and brought home a half naked girl do you wanted to give mom a heart attack." She said

"It no what you think i found her in the forest. She fell out the sky." I said

Wendy looked at me like I had just lost my mind.

"Really Natsu she fell out the sky you expect to believe such a horrible lie." said Wendy said laughing. I covered her mouth

"That not a lie I'm telling the truth." I said

"Whatever Natsu why you bring home and not to the police Natsu your such a pervert. What were your intentions." said Wendy

"I'm not a pervert Wendy and I didn't think of the police at the time." I said

"Pervert, Pervert Natsu your a pervert." said a voice. Me and Wendy looked around to find out where the voice was coming from. That when half neaked girl pointed to me and said " Pervert Pervert Natsu your a Pervert."

I want to die. Thanks to Wendy half naked girl thinks I'm a perv.

"yes Natsu is a perv." said Wendy

"Half naked girl please stop calling me that and Wendy don't encourage her." I said

"Half naked girl?" asked Wendy

"Yeah I don't know her name and now "Natsu your Pervert is the first thing she said to me. Not thank you or you're crazy hot." I said

"Well then let's name." said Wendy

"Ok." I said

"Oh how about Angel cause she fell out the sky." Wendy suggested

"How lame. I want her to be Lucky because she lucky to be around me." I said

"Lucky, Natsu really Lucky, are you serious does she look like a dog to you." said Wendy

"Fine if no Lucky how about Lucy." I said

"Lucy, Lucy." said half naked girl.

"You like that name ." said Wendy and Lucy nodded

I yawned. What time is it? I looked at my phone it said 1:30 am. What the hell I've been up for that long.

"Wendy I'm going to bed." I said

"What about Lucy where is she going to sleep." said Wendy

"I don't know." I replied back

"Well she can sleep with me because cute girls like her can't sleep with nasty perv like you Natsu." said Wendy

Lucy nodded in agreement. Wendy lead Lucy to her room.

What am I going to tell my parents in morning? Where did Lucy come from? Was what I thought about before falling asleep.


	2. The Morning After

"Natsu, Natsu wake up." I heard a familiar voice say. I ignored it and continue to sleep. Then a sting sensation spread across my cheek.

"Ouch." I open my eyes to find Wendy on top.

"Finally, idiot you woke up." Wendy said

"What do you want and please get off of me." I said

"Did you forget everything that happen last night." Said Wendy

"What happen last night?" I asked. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"You found a half-naked girl in the forest. Remember." Said Wendy

Then it all hit me; shooting star, naked girl, and noisy neighbor.

"Oh yeah now I remember." I said

"Ok good for you dummy. What are we going to do with Lucy?." Said Wendy

"What do you mean what are we going to do with her." I said a little confused

"We both have to go to school we are we going to put her so mom doesn't find her." Said Wendy

Damn it I forget about mom and dad don't know about Lucy.

"Well let's tell them." I said

"Ok but you are going to be on your own." Wendy said finally getting up off me.

I sat up in my bed. "Where is Lucy?"

"She is in my room watching TV." Wendy replied

I got up out off bed and walk in to Wendy's room.

Lucy turned to me and smiled. Then said "Good Morning." Lucy was wearing a pair of Wendy's pjs that had pink bunnies all over them. If Wendy was to wear she would look like a big kid but Lucy look really cute in them.

"Good Morning." I said back

"Isn't that great I taught her how to say that and some other words too." Said Wendy

"Great." I said

"She picks up really fast she even repeats what they say on the TV." Said Wendy

"Hey Lucy can you come here for a second." I said

Lucy turned away from the TV and got up and walked towards me.

"Let's go downstairs so you can meet my parents." I said and Lucy nodded in agreement.

We walked downstairs and in to the kitchen. My mom was making breakfast.

"Mom." I said

"Oh well if isn't Mr. Let's stay out late and give your mother a heart attack." She said with turning to me

"Mom there is someone I want you to meet." I said

"Is it the police?" she asked as she turned around. She dropped the spoon in her hand.

"Who is this?" She asked pointing to Lucy

"Mom this is Lucy." I said

"Is she your girlfriend? Did you get her pregnant?" she said panicking

"Mom she none of those thing." I said

"Then who is she?" My mom asked

"Ok if I tell you, you promise you won't laugh." I said

" Ok, I promise jeez." My mom said

"Ok Lucy is a shooting star that I found in the forest." I said really fasted

"A shooting star?" My mom asked

"Yes, Lucy is a fallen star, that I found in the forest." I said

"A fallen shooting star?" My mom said again she put her hands on her forehead like as if she had a headache. I remained quiet.

"Mom Natsu telling the truth." Said Wendy

"You too Wendy! Who knew my two kids have gone mad. What have you been smoking and where did she really come from?" she yelled

"Fine mom is you don't believe us. Why don't you asked her yourself." Said Wendy

"Ok, Fine." My mom said turning to Lucy. "Where did you come from?"

Lucy pointed upward. "The sky." She said

"You see mom we weren't lying." Said Wendy

"Igneel! Get up right now." My mother yelled.

I could hear his footsteps coming from the basement. My father is a famous scientist, who has won the Nobel Peace Prize a couple times. He maybe a genius but around other people he looks like a crazy lunatic. He wore lab coats everywhere we went. When he is working on something big, we rarely see him leave his basement/ lab.

"Yes Grandeeny dear, What seem to be the problem? " said my father

"Igneel your kids' say that this girl is a fallen shooting star." My mom said pointing to Lucy

"Is that true?" My father asked turning to Wendy and me.

"Yes." We said in unison

"Well then what about you Lucy." He said turning his attention to Lucy

"I came from the Sky." She said pointing upward.

"Grandeeny you know what this means." He said in a seurious tone that made me tense. Oh no! What are they going to do with Lucy?

"No Igneel I don't know what this means." Said my mother

"This mean….. WE FOUND A REALLY LIVE ALIEN." He said yelling and dancing around.

My mom's mouth hung open with a surprised look.

"Igneel don't tell me you actually believe she fell from the sky." My mother said in a angry tone.

"Honey she told us herself and Wendy and Natsu would never lie to us." He said trying to reason with my skeptical mother.

"Fine I believe you guys. Where is she going to stay?" she said

"She can stay in the guest bedroom." Said my dad

"Ok."

"Lucy well helps you around the house." Said Wendy

"Great I need an extra hand." My said

"Let's eat breakfast." My dad said sitting down at the table. We all followed his lead.

Breakfast was filled with my dad asking Lucy a whole brunch of question but not long it was time for Wendy and me to go to school.

"Bye mom." I said closing the door. I am a second year in high school and Wendy is a third years in junior high.

"Do you think Lucy well be alright?" I asked Wendy

"Yeah," said Wendy

"Natsu, Natsu." I heard come from behind.

It was Lisanna my best friend from since I could remember. She lives in the neighborhood. We walk to and from school together everyday. She had short milky white hair and big blue eyes.

"Were you guys going to leave me?" she said we she finally caught up. She was out of breath.

"Sorry we forgot." I said

She looked at me with worried eyes. "Ok well let's hurry before we are late." She said

Our walked to school was normal as usual, but I felt that we were being watched. When I entered to school yard I swear I saw a flash of orange hair go behind a tree.

"Hey Natsu, whats up." said Gray

"Hey Gray." I said back

"Natsu you look kinda off today." said Gray as he was changing his shoes

I let out a sigh. "Gray I have to tell you something." I said

"What is it."

"Ok last night I saw shooting star and I made a wish but then the star fell into the forest. So I decide that I would go and check it out , there was a naked girl in the forest."I said

Gray looked at me then laughed. "Your joking right." he said

"No I'm not joking, I'm so serious." I said to him

"Natsu your telling me you found a alien." said Gray

"No she not any alien but she a fallen star." I said

"What are you guys talking about?" said a voice

It was Lisanna. "I heard fallen star." she said

I let out another sigh and explained the whole thing to Lisanna. It took awhile for her to comprehend.

"I want to meet her." said Lisanna

"Me too." said Gray

"What?" I said

"Please Natsu." Lisanna said giving me the puppy eyes.

"Fine meet me after school." I told them.

Soon the whole town is going to know that I have a star hidden in my house.


	3. The Sub

**Sorry it been so long since I updated but I have been busy with other things like my baby ****niece and my new puppy. Hope you enjoy. OMg I put the wrong story up . I'm so sorry I was up late. Again I'm sooooooooooooo sorry. The chapter you read was for my other story call The Neighborly Service Club if you liked you should go and check it out.**

When me, Lisanna and Gray finally got to class. We saw that our usual teacher was absent from class. The old fart whose name is Mr. Kalt probably "_on sick leave for four __months again."_ We all knew that was a lie he went to travel the world or something because he came back with many different souvenirs. Today our substitute teacher was a big beefy man with a white and black hair. His hairstyle made it look like he had horns. He kind of look like a cow not to be rude or anything.

"Please take a seat." he said in a big booming voice.

Everyone looked a bit frightened at the big man in front of us.

"My name is Mr. Taurus." he said as he trying to write his name on the chalkboard but it broke in his hand, so then he picked up another on but it also broke. he did this about four time and everyone in class could not help but laugh at the situation.

"I'll write it."volunteered Lisanna as she got up out her seat. She walked up to the broad and took a broken piece of chalk and began to write his name. As you can see she is such a teacher's pet, she was never on Ms. Kalt goodside.

"Ummm Thank Yoooooooooooooou."said Mr. Taurus. Not only does he look like a cow he talks like on too. There something odd about our sub.

"Teacher's Pet." I whispered to Lisanna as she made her way to her seat. She give me a grimace and rolled her eyes.

"Your teacher wants you all to finish reading chapter 6 of your japanese history book." said Mr. Taurus.

Everyone moaned the history book is so boring. I put in book stand up in front of me so I could pull out my phone and listen to some music. It the music fill my ears through my earphones and drowned out the sounds around me. I looked to my window at me right. There in the courtyard were two people. One was a flaming orange haired guy in a suit and a girl with pink hair in a maid costume. They must be cosplayers or something. They seem to be have a heated arguing about about who's anime was better the girl might be for Kaichou wa maid-sama and the guy for Hetalia or something. The guy pulled out a orb out of his pocket and a hologram looking thing came out of it. I couldn't make out what was on the hologram thingy. But the person must have been important because they bowed and then began to talk. The conversion between them and the other person went on for a couple of minutes. Finally the hologram close and the guy put the orb back in his pocket. The guy and girl talked some more, they looked kinda of worried about something, the girl pointed upward and then both of them were looking right up at me. I got scared and turn my head back to the classroom were almost everyone was sleeping. What if those guys are aliens sent to earth to destroy mankind or something? They saw me looking at me, what if they abducted me and dissect my brain and find all of my secrets? What is they are looking for Lucy? They might even be with the a secret agency that deal with aliens? They might take Lucy away and erase me and my family memory or even wrong kill us? Think it time for me to make a tinfoil hat. I turn my head back to the window to see if the weirdos were still there but they were gone.

The rest of my day was filled with thought of aliens and secret agents. Finally it was time to go home. I walked out to the school courtyard to find Gray, Lisanna, and Wendy waiting for me. The walked home was the usual but it had that off feeling. We finally reach my house and my front door was open that was unusual for her.

"Mom we're home and I invited Gray and Lisanna over." I yelled as I entered my house.

My mom came out the kitchen with food and in hair and flour all over her face. " Natsu thank goodness you're home Lucy upstairs. We try to make some cake but as you see it didn't turn out to well." she cried.

"Ok." I said making my way upstairs.

"Gray and Lisanna look at how much you two have grow." I heard my say from behind me, she stop Lisanna and Gray to give one of her many "you're growing up so fast" talks.

I heard sound coming from my room, so I decide to see if it was Lucy. Sure enough it was Lucy and she rip up something. I took a closer look and saw it was my porn mag.

"NO!" I looked up at me and smiled. "Natsu" she squealed like a little kid.

Lucy has just destroyed my girls, my poor porn mags didn't even have a chance. Lucy got up from the the pile of rip paper and ran to give me a hug but tripped on my desk and toppled into me and then we fell. The next thing I know she lay on top of me just inches away from my face. To add more to the embarrassment Gray, Lisanna and Wendy walk into my room.

"Natsu wha..." Lisanna started to say but was stun at the picture in front of her.

"It not what you think." I said embarrassed I could feel my cheek heat up. Their looked frozen with a stunned expression on them.

Lucy finally got off me so I could stand up. "Misunderstanding, misunderstanding,misunderstanding,misunderstanding ." she repeated waving her arm all over the place.

"It ok Lucy I understand Natsu a pervert and made you do it." Wendy said finally getting unfrozen."I mean look at those porn mag on the floor."

"Really I can't believe you would trying doing that to cute little Lucy." said Gray as he moved over to where Lucy was. Gray is way more pervert then I am.

The last one to be unfrozen was Lisanna who just look at Lucy to me and then smiled. "So you're Lucy." she said to Lucy. Lucy answered her with a small nod.

"OMG you're so cute." Lisanna said as give Lucy a big hug.

"Yeah she too cute for Natsu." Gray whined " Why is Natsu so Lucky?" he continued. I rolled my eyes.

"Are Are you friend of Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Yep." Lisanna answered

"Can Can I be your friend too?" Lucy said

"Yes you you're too cute." said Lisanna

I could wrap my mind around what happened to my friends, Lisanna all over Lucy like she a puppy and Gray sulking in a corner mumbling about how he going to go to the forest to find him a cute girl.

"Natsu you know going to be mad if she find these." said Wendy waving around my mags.

"What are those?" Lisanna asked walking over to Wendy. She picked up the magazines and read them out loud:" Flirtatious Maids, Steamy Older Woman, Ertoic Teachers, Racy Childhood Friend, Spicy Younger Sisters." I could hold in the embarrassed my whole felt red.

"Wait Natsu you have the Flirtatious Maids lasted issue can I borrow that?" Gray asked.

"Natsu you have a sis-con for me?" Wendy asked eyeing in disgusted

"No that no mine." I said frowning, like if I would have a sis-con for her. My little is cute but evil.

"Oh really." she said skeptical

"Yeah that mine." Gray said

'You don't even have a sister." Wendy said

"But a guy can dream right." Gray replied

"Well I'm taking these with me and I'm going to burn them." Lisanna said

"NO! First Lucy ripped up half of my magazines now you going to burn the rest." I cried "A man can only take so much."

"Really Natsu these are unhealthy." said Lisanna giving me a stern look.

"Lisanna if you're going to burn his magazines at least take all of them." Wendy said holding up Racy Childhood Friend. Lisanna's cheeks turned red, showing her true motive. "I just forgot that one." She lied

"Natsu, Wendy and Friends , dinner is ready." my mother called.

"Ok." I yelled back

"Let's go down for dinner." I said to the others

"Dinner!" Lucy squealed as she jumped on my back. " Carry me Natsu-kun."

I trudge downstair with Lucy still on my back, I was the first one out my bedroom door but the last to reach the dinner table.

"Natsu-kun you're so slow." squealed Lucy as she hopped off my back.

"Well if you think I'm slow you should walk next." I told her, but she just turn to me and stuck out her tongue.

"What for dinner today?" Wendy inquired. The was a kitchen towel cover up the food.

"I decide to make something different today... American food !" My mother said excitedly. Everyone sat down wait for her to reveal the food. She put her hand over the the kitchen and pilled it up with a "tah-dah". The food looked burned and under cooked at the same time. There were unrecognizable black lump and the bread was still doughy. There was a sauce with cube of uncooked vegetables floating around in it.

"Ok everyone bon-appetit." My mother said with a smile not known that the monstrosity that she made was uneatable. "I know it something different but you guys should try it."

"Ummmm I don't know." was all I could say. How could you tell the person that carried you for nine months that their food is so terrible a starving man who will die if he didn't eat would chose death over the her unusual creation.

"Mom I will tell it to you straight this creation is just... well uneatable no one in humanity would eat this, but look on the bright side we solved our racoon problem if we put that in the trash no wild animal will want to eat our garbage." Wendy finish with a smile like if what she said was not hurtful.

"It can't be that bad I have your father try it." my mother said as if she was not about to give up. "Honey!" she yelled.

"Yes Dear." my father answered as he walk up the basement stairs.

"Could you try this for me?" my mother said giving my father the rarely seen puppy eyes.

"Ok but way did the kid try it." my father said eyeing her food cautiously. He picked up the black lump. "What is this?"

"Oh well it American food chicken and biscuits." My mother answered. That does not look like any chicken and biscuits I've seen.

"Well here go." My father said and then he put it in his mouth. he began to chew and suddenly his face turned blue then purple then red then blue again and finally passing out clod on our kitchen floor. I think my mother just give him food poisoning. Everyone looked stunned for a moment, I said a silent thank you that it wasn't me.

"Honey are you ok?" My mother panicked. She kneeled down next my father.

"Honey I'm ok."my father whispered. My mother let out a relieved sigh. "But you should never ever again try to make american food."

"Ok fine, Natsu go order some pizza." she told me.

I walked over to the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello this Vito's Pizza how can I help you?"

"Umm can I have a one large volcano spice, two large pepperoni pizzzaaaa. haaa."Something was tickling me. I turned around to find Lucy poking my sides.

"That tickles Lucy." I laughed

"Does it feel good." She asked

"Yeah I guess sooo." but I was interrupted but a voice on the phone.

"Excuse, are you still there?." The person asked

"Sorry." I apologized

"Yeah will that be all?" they asked

"Yeah." I replied

"Oh and one thing more thing does your parent know you're do that?" They asked I was about to asked them what they were talking about but the hung up so I guess I will never know.

After that the night went pretty fast we played of Scribble but I quit because I couldn't figure out anymore words. Lissanna won after putting down Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia. I don't know what I meant because I hate long words. We watch some tv but Lucy insisted that we put on Rave. Wendy said she watch all last night. I rather of watch A Certain Scientific Railgun not for the fanservice or anything but for the science and stuff. After a while Gray and Lisanna had to leave because it was a school night. I'm so tired I don't think I will be able to get up tomorrow.


End file.
